Look carefully, and see the truth
by Failstorymaker980
Summary: Natsu Dragneel finally asks his good friend Lucy Heartifila onto a date. But what happens after a little mistake? Like the saying, "one mistakes changes everything." What happens next? Read along and find out.
1. A date to remember

Hey guys!  
I was watching Fairy Tail 2014 when suddenly,  
the opening made me scream for joy!  
Will this season have more Nalu moments?!  
Will they actually kiss this time?!  
So many questions filled my mind! XD

What a better way to wait for more episodes but make a story!

**WARNING  
**  
This story might seem sad at the beginning but please just continue reading the next chapters, the story flips around soon.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I've been here waiting all day for her to come. What happened?

*flashback*

_"Hey Luce!"_

"Hey Natsu!"  
I swear every time I see that cute smile, it makes me so happy.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asks looking around for the blue exceed.

"He's hanging out with Wendy and Carla. He's probably proud that he asked Carla out now."

"He did?!"

"Aye!"

*facepalm*

"Natsu!"

I turned around and saw my old childhood friend running toward me.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you want to go somewhere."

"Um Lisanna, uh, hold up Luce."

I grabbed Lisanna by herr waist and took her to a corner.

"I feel ready to ask Lucy out. Can we go somewhere some other time?

_Lisanna looked sad for a minute, then came a smile._

"Sure. I don't mind, after all, I was going to talk to you about dating, seems as if you know what to do."

"I do, thanks to Mirajane."

"Oh onee-chan taught you?

"Yes. She knows more about love then me and my hungry mind."

"I see… well go for it!"

She walked a little far, waving goodbye, and left.  
I walked back up to Lucy, red face and said these words calmly,  
"C-can y-you come on a d-d-date with me?  
I looked up and saw a shocked face but soon turned to a face with happy tears.  
"Of course, Natsu."

*End of Flashback*

Ever since night, I've waited here outside her room and I haven't scented a single smell, not even her favorite perfume.

Something isn't right.

I kicked down the door and found, no one inside.

"Lucy?"  
I smelled around the room, not even a smell was detected.  
I looked at the desk Lucy loved to write her stories on. There was a note.

**Normal POV**

Natsu read the note…and just dropped the note and ran off, with 6 tears falling dripping.

(Note: This is Natsu's view of the note)  
_Dear Natsu,  
I know automatically you'll barge in my room as usual, so I made this note just to make things simple.  
Someone already took my heart. I'm sorry, I'm glad you ask but look like my heart was already stolen._

From,  
Lucy

(Actual Note)

Dear Natsu,  
I know automatically you'll barge in my room as usual, so I made this note just to make sure your patient.  
Lisanna already took me somewhere to get clothes. I'm sorry, I'm glad you asked but be patient.

From,  
Lucy

* * *

Yeah, it sounds depressing for me just reading it. :(  
Anyway, just please read the next chapter, i think that will end the story. :(  
I will make so more stories asap :D


	2. The misunderstanding

**Hey everyone. I'm back with my NALU story, yeah it's terrible. Exactly what my name stands for  
Anyway enjoy and R&amp;R**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I returned to my room, with my door obviously knocked down as usual. Nothing surprising.

"Oh Lucy! That dress looks beautiful on you!"

"I know I bet Natsu would like this."

I go off to my dreamland. Nothing but Natsus everywhere holding a blonde and pink hair baby.

"Well if you're going to daydream about him, why not go see him?"

That snapped me back to reality. I almost forgot about my note. Where did it go?

I looked around. Something was weird. Normally, there would be crumbs all over my carpet and couch. I didn't see not even one crumb lying on the floor. What was going on?

I headed towards my door and found my note a little wet. Wet? Why?

"Hey Lisanna, your nose can smell like Natsu's right? Can you smell this note?"

"You don't need a nose to find out that's tears."  
_  
Tears? No crumbs, tears on the note, I think Natsu waited from me outside, and found  
the note. But why would he cry?  
_  
I thought about it a bit more.

Knowing Natsu, he does things pretty quick, and I bet he was so excited for this date, but what made the tears?

I looked at my note, think what would Natsu do.

Suddenly, I just read my note fast, and noticed something.

"Huh?" Could this what made Natsu cry?

My note looked like it was a rejection note if I read it fast.  
Lisanna did the same thing.

"Oh boy, you better find him and explain him what's going on."  
_  
Natsu… gotta think like Natsu. What would he do if he was depressed?  
Obviously he would stay inside the shadows of the building.  
_

* * *

_As you expected. I'm going to continue this and might end like i said, in a few more chapters.  
thanks for reading and please review and give me some more options. I'd like if you gave me some more suggestions too on some other anime or manga to read that's like Fairy Tail or your fav Anime.  
_


	3. He understand hopefully

Oh my god i forgot about this story! Sorry, I focused on school and my new account on Wattpad. I'll give you the name afterwards :D  
Author's Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, if i did this story would have happened in the show  
~Enjoy

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked everywhere. I went from Fairy Tail Headquarters all the way to his favorite buffet! How strange..

I walked back to the guild and just sat down at a table. Lisanna noticed my frown i had on my face.

"What's up Lucy? I thought you'd be Natsu right now." I shooked my head.

"I can't find him. Normally he's in here fighting with Gray or at "his" buffet eating."

"Afternoon, Lucy!"  
I turn around seeing Natsu's favorite companion holding a fish.

"Afternoon to you too, Happy.."

Happy starts to make a unusual face.  
I think I made him get suspicious with me.

"You okay Lucy? Normally, I see you with me on your face not a frown." *drums*

"Very funny.. I'm just not in a good mood right now." Then again, i think I'm just letting out hints that's something bad happened.

"hmm.. you want a fish? I have tons in my bag." Sometimes i just have to have Happy around, like how Natsu told me how he gave Happy his name. Since everyone was happy when he was born, He named the exceed, Happy

"Thanks Happy. Do you mind if i fry it at least? I don't like eating food raw.."

"No problem! Go ahead! Remember i have tons in my bag cause you know i love to fish!"

"hehe, thanks Happy!"

"Aye!"

I started to walk back to my apartment till i saw a familiar messed-up spikey head eating fire.

"Natsu?!"

"Oh..hi luce.." Wow, first time i heard him talk like that. Sounds so depressing

"I thought we were gonna go on our date tonight?"

Natsu hid his eyes. "Your note.. it said you were already occupied. So i left to go on a mission solo." Solo?!

"Natsu.. this is why i warn you sometimes not to be in a rush."

"huh?"

After some explaining...

"This is why i need you in my life, Lucy Heartfilia. I need you to help me whenever i need help. You always helped me and I always save you for a way of saying thank you. Not only do i need your help, but i also need you to love me back."

I froze staring into Natsu's eyes as he stares back. I can tell in his eyes, he's serious.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my date for this wonderful anniversary?"

Anniversary?

"Do you not remember? Today is the day we first met and you joined our guild."

I looked at my watch, October 12, 2014.

* * *

If you do not remember, Fairy Tail first aired on October 12, 2009.

I felt as this is the right time to upload it ^~^

Anyway, leave me some suggestions .-. i lost all my ideas thanks to school.

Wattpad account: Researcher1435


End file.
